


【獸信】《心湖里的涟漪》&《撞球规则》调色盘

by SAaaaaaaMA



Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAaaaaaaMA/pseuds/SAaaaaaaMA
Summary: 由于ao3无法贴图片，因此手动使用文字排版方式重新整理了调色盘。与图片版本相比可能不够一目了然，但调色盘相像到我看到时直接跪下，相信文字版本也一定能让你大开眼界。
Relationships: Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin & Wen Shang-yi | Monster, Wen Shang-yi | Monster/Chen Hsin-hung | Ashin, 獸信
Kudos: 2





	【獸信】《心湖里的涟漪》&《撞球规则》调色盘

上下文分别为：

《心湖里的涟漪》原文

《撞球规则》原文

* * *

【1】

 **陳信宏微微睜開** 因為過於害羞而眯起的 **眼睛** ，映入眼簾的是溫尚翊 **專注而又深情的眼神** 。那種 **深情，帶著寵愛、疼惜、眷戀，又明顯透露著自己的慾望** 。

接吻期間 **陳信宏不時瞇起眼，想要偷看溫尚翊的神情** 。然而，每每都會對上溫尚翊 **吻得專注的眼神** 。 **深情中摻有疼惜與寵愛** ，動情下，雙眼更是泛起一股濕潤的霧氣。深怕自己一個急躁就會嚇到陳信宏的理智裡， **卻也很明白地透露自己的強烈慾望** 。

* * *

【2】

**心跳加快的聲音，伴隨著親吻發出的漬漬水聲，讓陳信宏的意識漸漸渙散。**

**心跳加快的砰砰聲伴隨著接吻的水漬聲，陳信宏的意識逐漸渙散** 。

* * *

【3】

 **陳信宏第一次看到除自己以外的裸體，而且溫尚翊的性器** 因為剛剛的手活和纏吻而 **仰起了一些角度。他感覺到全身蔓延著一種酥麻的感覺，**

即便交往至今，他們也有幾次用手幫對方達到高潮的經驗，不過，這真的是 **陳信宏第一次如此毫無遮掩地看到溫尚翊的裸體** 。更不用說，因為兩人前不久的缠绵接吻，溫尚翊 **硬起的性器很明顯地仰起了些角度…全身蔓延起一阵难受的酥麻。**

* * *

【4】

陳信宏毫無自覺的 **動作，卻被溫尚翊看在眼裡** 。他瞭然一笑，然後 **沒有一絲猶豫，直接拉下陳信宏的褲子和内褲，「這樣有比較舒服嗎 ?」**

殊不知他 **這樣的視線與反應，溫尚翊都看在眼裡。…他沒有一絲猶豫，直接拉下了陳信宏的褲子與底褲，「這樣會比較舒服吧？」**

* * *

【5】

 **早已硬得發燙的性器暴露在冷空氣裡，陳信宏不自覺的抖了抖** ，想要合上雙腿，避開溫尚翊赤裸裸的眼神。

**早已發燙的性器突然暴露在冷空氣中，陳信宏一個顫抖** ，性器也跟著輕幅度地擺盪了起來。

* * *

【6】

**「我要動了，你痛的話就咬我」話畢，就緩緩抽出，然後下身使力的挺進。**

**「…你痛的話可以直接咬我。」語畢，溫尚翊先是緩緩抽出，下身** 沒有全數抽離陳信宏的體內，接著是更 **使力的挺進。**

* * *

【7】

**「唔!」痛得咬上溫尚翊的手臂， 手臂的刺痛讓溫尚翊皺起了眉頭，身下輕緩地前後擺動持續著。**

**「你適應一下...」**

**...嗯嗚嗚..」.陳信宏抱著溫尚翊的手臂又咬又舔的，無暇回應溫尚翊。**

**「唔！」這次的吃痛聲不只是陳信宏，手臂被陳信宏咬上的溫尚翊也忍不住悶哼出聲。**

「真的很痛？」溫尚翊因為陳信宏的逞強跟真的咬上他的舉動而笑了開來， **身下輕緩地前後擺動持續著，** 「還是很緊… **你適應一下…** 」

 **「…嗯嗚嗚…」陳信宏對著溫尚翊的手臂又咬又舔的** ，對於 **溫尚翊的** 提問根本已經 **無心力去回應。**

* * *

【8】

**溫尚翊磨蹭著陳信宏，引誘他張開嘴和他接吻。**

**「嗯哼..嗯..」脣舌交纏上的瞬間,兩人都發出滿足的嘆息呻吟。**

**溫尚翊用臉頰磨蹭著** 還在舔咬著自己手臂的 **陳信宏，引誘他張開嘴和他接吻。**

**「…嗯…唔…」唇舌交纏上的瞬間，兩個人都發出了嘆息般的呻吟。**

* * *

【9】

陳信宏感覺到自己那個難以言說的部位 **被伸進了一個手指** ，好痛。 **他皺起了五官** ，咬著下脣，忍住呻吟， **性器也因為疼痛而瞬間垂下** 。

**他深入手指的瞬間** ，陳信宏體內的內壁一陣緊縮，連帶著，陳信宏的神情變得是在隱忍疼痛而 **五官緊皺在一起** ，就連不久前興奮得溢起些許液體的 **性器都因為疼痛而瞬間垂下** 。

**（注：此处两文都为扩张时进入第一根手指的描写。）**

* * *

*存疑*

溫尚翊像抱著個 **大型熊玩偶** 一樣，……

**看过撞球的姐妹们，大熊玩偶熟悉吗？来一句例子：“这才重新躺会床上，抱起他的大熊玩偶。”众所周知，小陈同人中猫设比较多，类似的形容我似乎只在撞球中见过。且刚刚这句例子出现在这篇h的结尾处。**

* * *

*大纲对比*

《心湖里的涟漪》： **接吻--脱衣服--手指扩张--正面h--翻过身来后背位--结束**

《撞球规则》： **接吻--脱衣服--扩张** +口--戴套-- **正面h--后背位h--结束**

* * *

*小结*

至此，我相信二十多个雷同的句子，完全相同的对话、细节描写、词汇，调换顺序而保留中心词语或使用近似词语代替，还有断成几个短句、若拼起来完全相同的句子，这些无法轻易用“巧合”来解释的对比性证据，足以证明我们对《心湖里的涟漪》涉嫌抄袭的怀疑不是空穴来风。

就算是今天我叫床也不可能和昨天叫得一模一样，不知作者是何来“真的只是刚好”一说？心湖里的cxh，刚刚好和撞球里的cxh叫床叫得一模一样？心湖里的wsy，又刚刚好和撞球里的wsy草人草得一模一样，心情也一模一样，甚至连“深情、宠爱、疼惜”的描述字眼都一模一样？

并不是不能接受世界上确实有这么巧的巧合，只是自证清白不能仅凭一张嘴能叭叭就完事了啊……我们的质疑有理有据有对比，而你的辩驳却仅由一句“真的没有抄袭”和所谓的“清者自清”就能完成，太可笑了。要是说你有别的依托和借鉴，那就拿出来啊！当然最好是有！我也很想拜读一下！

拿不出来就是要大脑发育正常的智人与其相信亲眼所见板上钉钉的铁证，更应该相信你那张什么干货都拿不出来的嘴？你谁啊？你再世上帝还是转生女娲啊？就算是三体人也把你的三体人出生证拿出来行不？

要是你愿意付费我还想帮你扔去网站上查个重呢。我相信数据出来一定很好看;-p

就酱吧。相信智人看完对比，心中自有定数。

* * *

*希望看到这里的你，如果支持我们，请用你有限的力量帮帮我们传播！不要脸的疯批乐于乱吠因为这能掩盖他们的肮脏行径，而认同我们的人也许温和不愿惹事而鲜有发声。

我们不是为了吵赢 也不是为了找茬 更不是为了赶尽杀绝写手（真是无语 何出此言）。我们希望传达出我们的观点：抄袭有错，抄袭不认可耻，抄袭不认还反咬一口简直就是下鉴。

希望认同《心湖里的涟漪》涉嫌抄袭《撞球规则》的你，能帮帮我们，让我们看到 大脑发育完全的智人里有你。

*谢谢！


End file.
